


Show Me What's Underneath

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Murder Husbands at Opera, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Hannibal and Will go to the Opera, and as almost everything in their life, the events turn into a quite different direction after Will decided to tease his husband with something he bought.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wholesome Hannigram





	Show Me What's Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober's day 22 thread, "Lingerie", here we go!
> 
> My goal is to finish posting this threads until the beginning of April

Will liked to go to the Opera. He liked the music, he liked the ambient, he liked to stay beside Hannibal, especially when he was talking to his friends. Will wasn't fond of being among people, but every time Hannibal held his hand, or his arm, or his waist, he couldn't help but feel satisfied and comfortable. He was safe beside Hannibal, and he absolutely loved when he was introduced as his _husband._

It was a pleasant night when they once again left to go to the Opera. Both were impeccably dressed in fancy suits, and Will seemed particularly eager.

"Why are you so happy tonight, darling?", Hannibal said as they sat on the soft seats, "Any special reason?"

"Being with you can't be considered a special reason?", Will replied, turning to Hannibal with a smile on his lips.

"Yes", Hannibal felt flattered, "but we always do this. And I know you very well", he said, placing his hand on Will's thigh.

Will smirked, and leaned to whisper on Hannibal's ear.

"I'm just thinking about something I bought. Not a big deal", his tone was flirty, Hannibal noticed.

"Now you made me feel curious", Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Would you keep it a secret from me?"

"I can tell you, but later", Will giggled, "The opera will begin."

And it began. Hannibal and Will stayed the same way, enjoying the performance. Once in a while, Hannibal would give Will quick glances, admiring how his husband's blue eyes shined with emotion when he looked at the stage.

However, in one of these glances, Hannibal's eyes didn't stop only on the eyes. He observed Will's face, his expression, and then lowered his gaze to his body, thinking about how the clothes suited him well. But then, something caught his attention. Will wasn't wearing the bow-tie anymore, and the first buttons of his shirt were open. Hannibal's eyes reached a piece of fabric, red fabric; something that resembled lace, perhaps. Hannibal wasn't sure, since he was seeing only a small bit of it. But his observations and thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whisper.

"See something you like?" Will teased. Hannibal swallowed dry. "You couldn't help but peek, hm?", Will moved in a way that the red piece could be more apparent.

"You can't blame me", Hannibal replied, murmuring. "You opened your shirt for me to see it. That was very naughty of you."

"Then", Will turned his body to Hannibal, legs still crossed. He touched Hannibal's chest. "What's to be done about it?"

* * *

"Can't believe I couldn't keep the secret until the end", Will said, provoking, and soon, they were leaving before the opera ended. Will quickly buttoned his shirt and put the bow-tie, which would be taken off once more when they arrived at their car.

"Let me see it", Hannibal purred on Will's ear, and Will obeyed, taking the shirt off together with the suit, only the pants being left; for now.

Will was wearing a blood red lace lingerie top, which had a great contrast with his skin. Hannibal's eyes glistened with the sight, and he licked his lips.

"Did you like it?" Will said in an almost innocent tone, laying down on the car's back seat.

"Indeed", Hannibal replied in a lustful tone. "But I assume it has another piece."

"Who's the naughty one, now?", Will chuckled at Hannibal's comment, and then settled better between Hannibal's thighs, feeling his already hard cock against his skin. "I've never had sex in a car", Will said while taking off his pants, being helped by Hannibal.

The bottom piece of the lingerie was almost transparent lace panties, and Hannibal's mouth watered.

"You look absolutely breathtaking", Hannibal whispered without taking his eyes off Will's body.

"You look like you're going to eat me", Will teased, spreading his legs.

"Perhaps I will."

It's been the first time Will wore a lingerie, and the first time they fucked in a car. Hannibal promised he'd buy more of those pieces of clothing for Will, in different styles and colors, while thrusting into him and sucking on his neck as he caressed Will's nipples over the fabric. And Will promised, between moans, that this wasn't going to be the last time they'd fuck in a car.


End file.
